Skinny Love
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Hay una historia detrás de nuestras viejas heridas. Pero esas mismas heridas viejas, son las que nos hacen tan hermosos y necesarios. Mystrade regalo para smile.


_**N/A:**_ Regalo para smile por su ATRASADISIMO CUMPLEAÑOS. Tengo un millón de escusas, pero la principal es porque ninguno de mis trabajos me satisfacía, y ¿por qué debería de dar un trabajo que no me hace feliz, eh? Es tú cumpleaños preciosa y espero te guste, aunque no era exactamente lo que me había tocado... pero me había quedado sin ideas y esto llegó como un lindo Mystrade muy tierno aunque triste.

¡Espero valga la pena para ti, cielo!

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

* * *

**_Skinny Love_**

Lestrade y Mycroft estaban dormidos, uno al lado del otro. Eran las tres de la mañana, y estaban desnudos. Ninguno había hecho nada, simplemente, habían decidido que querían estar sin ropa, juntos, compartiendo la misma cama. Ambos habían llegado agotados a casa esa noche, y lo único en lo que pensaban era en acurrucarse al lado del otro y dejar que sus cuerpos se fueran a la deriva, sanando todo el cansancio.

Por un lado, Lestrade había tenido un día pesado en el aspecto de haber tenido que ir siguiendo a Sherlock de un lado para otro, intervenir entre peleas y finalmente en hacer absurdos papeleos sobre casos. Se comenzaba a cuestionar por qué no tenía una maldita secretaría que le hiciera el favor de archivar y dejarle a él hacer sólo el trabajo físico y mental que simbolizaba trabajar con CSI Baker Street.

Y Mycroft, aunque no había tenido que moverse mucho, era un desgaste físico y mental estar atrapado en el Palacio de Buckingham, poniendo orden en cosas que deberían de solucionarse por sí solas. Pero no, por supuesto que no se solucionaban si él no estaba ahí para dar el visto bueno. Ni siquiera había probado bocado en todo el día.

Por eso, cuando ambos se encontraron a las once de la noche, al pie de la escalinata, a un lado de la puerta, acordaron en silencio que simplemente se dormirían, uno al lado del otro.

Y eso hicieron, Mycroft por primera vez en su vida, durmió sin su ostentoso pijama de seda, y aunque con cierto pudor se acurrucó al lado de Gregory (que acostumbraba a dormir sólo con calzoncillos y si hacia frío, con calcetines).

Ambos cedieron rápidamente, hasta que algo en el cerebro del DI se despertó. No supo qué era, porque estaba tibio entre las sabanas, abrazado al cuerpo de Mycroft, sujetando su mano derecha con fuerza. Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la penumbra, lentamente, hasta que reconoció los lunares de la espalda del político, la tibieza que su piel emanaba lo debería de calmar, obligarlo a dormir. Pero en esta extraña ocasión, el sueño se había evaporado.

Se movió con cuidado, mientras sus manos recorrían desde la punta de los dedos de Mycroft, hasta sus muñecas. Reconocía el delgado anillo de oro, que jamás se quitaba, excepto para ducharse, que mantenía impecable y silenciosamente secreto en su mano derecha, y luego, sus dedos dibujaron el contorno de sus muñecas.

Y se quedaron congeladas.

Sus dedos, que no eran suaves y que estaban curtidos por el uso excesivo de armas, de raspones con cualquier cosa y por accidentes de oficina, se movían ante la sinuosidad de un cicatriz vieja, en la muñeca derecha de Mycroft Holmes. Eran cuatro cicatrices, blancas y que iban en línea recta de forma horizontal, de derecha a izquierda, profundas, amenazadoras y frías.

Mycroft se removió debajo de él, mientras abría los ojos y miraba a Gregory, confuso y medio dormido. Su mano izquierda, libre del agarre de Lestrade, describió su rostro, como si eso le ayudará a acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra. Gregory tenía el rostro congestionado, preocupado y confuso de alguien que ha descubierto un secreto que no sabe interpretar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Greg? –preguntó la voz modorra de Mycroft, pero a penas terminaba de pronunciar, se dio cuenta. Sus ojos grises se abrieron, comprendiendo rápidamente. Quiso apartar la mano, quiso apartar su mirada, pero ya el inspector comenzaba a hablar.

-Sé que no es la hora, y menos el momento –susurraba con calma, sin perder de vista los ojos de Mycroft, que parecían congestionarse, asustarse y rehuir a la verdad-, pero, es tiempo de que me cuentes un poco más sobre ti. Tú ya lo sabes todo sobre mí.

Mycroft, el hombre de hielo, se derritió lentamente bajo esa mirada, perdiendo por un instante su auto control, hasta que se reagrupó a sí mismo, regresando a su frialdad característica, aún frente al hombre que amaba. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a los de Gregory, mientras apretaba su mano y dejaba que el aire de sus pulmones escapara, regresándole un poco de serenidad.

-No es la hora, Gregory.

-¿Crees poder dormir, después de esto?

Ambos hablaban en susurros, mirándose el uno al otro, sin apartarse, sin hacer amago de querer verdaderamente terminar la discusión. Mycroft negó, silencioso, mientras volvía a abrir su palma, liberando la mano del otro hombre. El silencio reino de nuevo, y sólo el sonido de un auto alejándose dio un poco de luz y sonido. Gregory pudo admirar los ojos fríos y dudosos de Mycroft, como si estuviera luchando en su interior, como si muriera de ganas de contarle, pero al mismo tiempo, le horrorizara la simple idea de revelar su secreto.

Finalmente cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, pudo ver a un hombre totalmente diferente.

* * *

_Ven amor delgado, dura este año._

_Coloca un poco de sal sobre las heridas que nunca estuvieron aquí._

_Mí, mí, mí, mí._

_Mirando el fregador lleno de sangre y el pomo astillado._

* * *

_Tenía dieciséis años cuando mi padre murió. Era idéntico a Sherlock, aún al día de hoy lo veo y me acuerdo de él, y más cuando por extrañas razones, Sherlock sonríe. Su nombre era Sigur, y yo tengo sus ojos, pero el aspecto físico de mi madre._

_Papá nos amaba a Sherlock y a mí, pero un día cayó muy enfermo, tosía día y noche. Tenía enfisema pulmonar, y cada día se fue consumiendo, pero jamás le perdió el cariño a Sherlock, que llegaba todos los días y se sentaba a su lado, sin decirle una sola palabra, solamente compartiendo el tiempo a su lado. A veces le contaba de su día en la escuela, otras, se sentaba a leer o practicar el violín._

_En esos momentos, era imposible apartarlo de su lado. Y el día en que murió, mi padre me rogó que sacara a Sherlock, y me sujetó muy fuerte de la mano, haciéndome prometerle, no, jurarle que cuidaría de Sherlock. Que le enseñaría a ser paciente, a ser balanceado y ser amable y que lo ayudaría a sentirse bien…_

_Claramente, no hice ningún buen trabajo._

_Él murió unas horas después, cuando yo llegaba a la escuela. Sherlock estaba devastado, igual que yo. No pude llegar a su funeral, no pude verlo en sus últimos momentos, y aunque tenía la promesa que le había hecho…_

_Él era delgado y muy, muy alto, como Sherlock. Y yo… un día decidí que dejaría de comer, que sería mi padre para poder cuidar bien de Sherlock, que cambiaría todo. Fueron seis meses horribles, y quede en los huesos. Era una visión miserable, y un día me di cuenta de que yo no era mi padre, y que jamás podría serlo porque era estúpido pensar en eso, el sueño de un adolescente dolido y poco racional._

_Nunca he estado a favor de la auto mutilación, pero… pero no sé qué cambió en mí. Fue el peor año de mi vida, y un día, me perdí en el baño, llorando y Sherlock me encontró allí, con las manos llenas de sangre, con las muñecas cortadas y con el anillo de bodas de mi padre._

_Nunca me había abrazado en toda su vida, y ese día, simplemente, se acercó a mí, pateó la cuchilla y me abrazó con fuerza. Y ese día juré que ya no lo volvería a hacer, no volvería a hacerme daño ni a perseguir el fantasma de mi padre. Ya no más._

* * *

Mycroft miraba a la lejanía, como si contará la historia de alguien más, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Greg se acercó y beso sus lágrimas, mientras acariciaba su muñeca herida, con cuidado y cariño. El político lo miró, como si apenas lo reconociera, y con una simple sonrisa, cerró los ojos, abrazándose con más fuerza a Gregory.

-Te amo –susurró contra el pecho desnudo del detective inspector, y este simplemente acarició su cabello-. Pensé que… creí que te irías, aborreciéndome.

-Nunca, todos hemos hecho cosas estúpidas, y te amo por esto –acarició su rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo-, por lo que eres, por lo que significas. Y no hiciste un mal trabajo con Sherlock, hiciste el mejor trabajo que ningún hermano mayor podría hacer.

Una última lágrima silenciosa escapó de sus ojos, mientras se fundía en un abrazo, finalmente, cediendo y durmiendo, entrelazados el uno con el otro.

* * *

_¿Un review?_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños, cielo!_


End file.
